Explosives
by Skydark
Summary: NC-17, Yaoi. They're both wound up so tight, somethings going to blow. LingxEd


"I...uh, I want to see you alone tonight, if...if you can spare a... fuck this sounds stupid. Look, I mean if you're not doing anything I want to...you've been fucking bugging me about this since I met you, just can you or can't you be...alone so I can see you.. I mean ALONE without your...people who follow you around, what do you say?" He slapped his hand on the table and glared the glare of death at the table's other occupant, seated opposite him.

First one chopstick hit the floor, then the other. It was followed lastly by a porcelain bowl that shattered handily. The former bearer of the bowl and chopsticks leapt to his feet.

"I think I need to go and pray or something," he said breathlessly, "although I've only given passing penance to the gods in the past, I think this is some sort of sign I need to make amends. Should I sacrifice something, a pig perhaps?" Then he waved his hands. "No! It's incense, I have to have many, many sticks of incense and a temple...Ran Fan! Quickly find me intense and a contractor!"

"Sit down and shut up you moron!" Ed hissed. He made a grab at the twelfth prince of Xing, to try and pull him back into his seat.

"But it's such an auspicious occasion, my heart is over flowing. In my country, meeting alone at night to tryst is one of the..."

"To _what_?" Ed asked. "What the fuck is that, look I think I just want to talk to you and can at least do that like a _normal_ person? Fuck, with you everything is symbolic of something in your country, if you miss it that bad just go back to it!"

"Without you?" Ling sounded wounded. "How can I return as empty handed as that? Even without the philosopher's stone I could return home with you by my side, my first consort..."

"First? What do you mean first? You better make that only, FUCK, that is not what I meant to say. And who says we're going to be returning to Xing? You might return to Xing, my foot on your ass might help you get back there, but what make you think _I'm_ going anywhere near the crazy fucked up country that produced _you?_"

"I would be there?" Ling said hopefully.

"As if that's any incentive to do_anything_," Ed snorted, "suddenly I'm seeing a logistics snafu in the making...we can't meet at my room because Al will be there. You've been half living in my room meaning you don't have a room...so there is no where to meet, so I guess it's off."

"I...I will...get a room," Ling ground out, "since it's a special occasion."

"Oh, what was that?" Ed said, hand cupped to ear, "_you_ will get a room? Like a room that requires you have to _pay_ for it? That sort of room?"

"I am a prince you know, you should be honored that I'm willing to meet with you without the benefit of my bodyguards. Who knows what grievous intent you might have," Ling sat back down slowly.

"You just might be right about that, I guess you'll have to take your chances," Ed said, smirk in place, nose in air.

"I feel you are worthy of the risk," Ling said with that enigmatic smile and Ed had to look away a moment.

"Yeah, ok then," Ed rubbed the back of his neck, then shoved away from the table and stood. "I'll see you tonight, uh, where should I meet you?"

"Don't worry, I always keep track of you," Ling grinned infernally at Ed's sudden glare, "I'll meet up with you."

Ed shoved his chair under the table and stalked out of the cafe.

* * *

He felt conspicuous and open; unarmed and unprepared. He paced like a caged tiger around the front entrance of the hotel. There was a circular stone structure that might have served as a fountain back in the hay day of this place. But it was dry and empty now. Black and questionable material formed a little pool in it's middle and Ed had peered in at it about a half dozen times as he traversed the entrance again and again.

What was he doing? What was he thinking? Why had he even suggested such an impossible meeting as this one? What did he hope to gain out of it and why _Ling_?

Well at least the bastard _acted_ as if he were interested. But Ed had his doubts. For as much food as Ling regularly sucked down his gullet, Ed was sure his real sustenance was intrigue and manipulation. Ling tried to cover his way with sly smiles and clever lines; he played at being a fool _(and did it very well)_, when he was anything but. And maybe that was part of his attraction, NO, it wasn't attraction, it couldn't be that.

It was not beyond the realm of possibility that Ling saw this as an _in_, and maybe he could handle that. All he needed was...well he wasn't sure what he needed, but he needed to talk about it, and dammit it all, of all the choices he had around for this discussion, Ling was the best option.

That was scary; no, it was sad and scary. It was downright horrific tragedy that he would _need_ Ling in any capacity. He thought it might be a good idea to just call this off and head back to his room, not like Ling couldn't find him there, Ling was always there anyways. In fact Ling was probably there right now smirking while he traversed circles around an empty fountain in an empty hotel lobby.

When he looked and saw Ling, standing off to the side by a withered potted plant he almost wanted to run over and strangle him. How dare he show up just when Ed was ready to call this whole thing quits and stand there watching Ed for who knows how long without saying a word. When Ling saw Ed looking at him he held up a key on a tag and waved it back and forth. So Ed rushed over to strangle him for waving key at him implying that Ed might be considering going up to a hotel room with him alone. Ling misinterpreted this murderous intent and opened his arms to allow Ed to hug him. The ensuing scuffle knocked over the potted plant and spun them around the lobby until Ling's back hit a wall and they stood staring an panting at each other.

Ling's grin was off the scale and he wrapped his arms around Ed who made a strangled sound and started to struggle to get away.

"I had no idea your passions ran so deep, Edward," the xingian monarch-wannabe cooed, "I promise to do all in my highly educated power to introduce you properly to what will be the basis of our deep and lasting relationship."

"Wha..NO I CHANGED MY MIND, LET ME GO," Ed bellowed and flailed wildly, but the xingian managed to lift him off his feet and turn him toward a hallway leading into the hotel.

"It is alright to be nervous, first times are always so. But I will make this a memory to cherish. You have no idea the honor I feel that you chose me..."

The desk clerk had appeared and was staring at them now, and Ed felt like his cheeks were melting off his face. He ceased struggling, managed to shove Ling's hands away and smoothed his clothing. He gave the prince a look that clearly meant he intended to shove the first large pointy object he found right up the prince's nose, but the prince never stopped grinning. The prince made a gallant 'after you' gesture and Ed stalked off down the hall.

"Room 107," Ling lilted behind him, "at the end of the hall on your right."

"I don't know what you are carrying on about," Ed hissed when Ling got close, "I only want to talk."

Ed had reached the door first and turned the knob, finding it unlocked. "I mean it, talking and that's it, I don't want you to get the wrong idea...," he said starting into the room. And then he stopped. He took a few steps back and looked out into the hallway again, then turned to look back into the room. Ling put a helpful hand on his back and shoved him in, kicking the door shut behind them.

He'd never seen a hotel room that seemed to be one massive bed. But there it was, encased in sheer netting like a tent hanging from the ceiling. Pillows and candles and incense were littered about the floor and in trying to avoid them Ed almost fell on his face...twice.

"Al and I's room doesn't look like this...," Ed started and Ling seemed to navigate the floor obstacle course with practiced ease.

"No? This one does have some of my own personal tastes. It had it all arranged in honor of your visit, tea?" Ling asked, dropping into a cross legged sit on one end of the massive floor bed.

"Oh...sure..uh..." Ed stopped to take off his boots, then he cautiously prodded the bed with one foot before settling himself in a similar fashion on the other end of the bed.

Ling poured tea; into bowls instead of cups and he crawled over to Ed and put the bowl in his hands and then he sat again; only he sat right in front of Ed with his own bowl. He lifted his bowl to take a sip, eying Ed over the rim, grin firmly in place.

The Xingian prince was a man who would have means, or perhaps a man who already had means; it was difficult to tell because of his tendency to mooch. Ed sniffed cautiously at the tea, but since Ling was drinking from the same pot he judge it alright to take a sip...but wait, what if Ling had taken an antidote previous before serving the tea. What sort of poison would Ling put in the tea? What was Ling's motive for wanting poison Ed in the first place? Ling seems to be a man without motives, so it was difficult to figure out how his mind worked. Well, Ling wasn't _entirely_ unmotivated, he did want the stone after all. What if the tea contained some sort of xingian truth serum that would force Ed to answer any question Ling was to pose to him after he'd drank it; what if it contained some sort of mind control potion that would force Ed to do Ling's bidding? The tea cup _(actually the tea bowl)_ hovered right at Ed's lips and Ling raised an eyebrow.

"What's in this?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Tea," Ling supplied helpfully.

"What kind of tea is this?" Ed asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Brown tea," Ling said, glancing into his own bowl, "we're out of green."

"What does this tea do?" Ed said, lowering the bowl a little and tilting it back and forth as if he could determine it's sinister nature by a the way it swirled in the bowl.

"Slack your thirst?" the prince said with a baffled look, "Put you at ease, relax your soul? Personally I don't see tea as therapeutic, but there are those in my country who consider it a very sacred and honored way of breaking the ice."

"Now why would you want to put me at ease?" Ed said suspiciously, "What are you planning that I would need to be 'eased' into; I don't think to highly of being at ease. People can get the jump on you when you're at ease; are you planning to jump me?"

"Perhaps," Ling said with a tilt of the head and a thoughtful look, "but maybe not in the way you are thinking?"

"How the fuck would you know what I'm thinking?" Ed snorted, "Or is this some fucked up Xingian mind fuckery trick using drugged tea?"

"The tea is hardly drugged, I'm drinking it," the prince said with a haughty sniff then a loud slurp.

"Maybe you've been taking little sips of drugged tea your whole freakish mooching life in order to build up an immunity for when you did have to drink drugged tea in order to get someone else off guard, who, after they drank the drugged tea, you jumped them?" Ed snarled.

The prince was just looking at him over the rim of his tea bowl again, he tilted his head a moment.

"Well if you would like me to drug you I could, I suppose that could remove any culpability on your part," the prince said with a shrug.

"I KNEW IT!" Ed then carefully picked up the tea bowl only to fling it across the room, "You were trying to drug me! I don't need any lousy cop out from drugged tea for...for...what the FUCK at you talking about?" the alchemist bellowed.

"Sex of course, that is why you asked me to get a room and see you _alone_," the prince purred.

There are many things that Edward Elric intended to do with his life once his life was back in order. He intended to sleep, for about six months to be exact, rousing only to eat when his brother, Alphonse Elric, called him to the table. He planned to have nothing to do with a book for at least another six months after that. All of his free time, for he would have loads of free time once the thing he needed to do proceeded to get done, would be in the pursuit of nothing. He would desire nothing for a good six months longer than not looking at another book; at the very least that. He might scratch when the occasion called for it or go to a bathroom that was _inside_, if the need arose. He wanted to invest money in a enormous couch that took up most the living room leaving only a little space for getting around it so that Al could get through, to go to the bathroom, too, because Al would have to do that once they got everything done.

The last thing on Edward Elric's list of things he wanted to do with his life was have sex with a xingian prince named Ling Yao. In fact, if his list was scrutinized all the way to the bottom past the finest of fine print, it would be safe to say that having sex with Ling Yao wasn't even on the list; didn't even exist in the remotest sense of even making the list. In fact, it was off in the ether somewhere, never to surface.

Sex with Ling; what a load of... and then Ed started to think again. It was his most dangerous of past-times.

Sex was, of course, the great mystery. The one thing he had yet to master. Oh sure, he'd thought about sex, he thought about sex alot. He thought about sex with just himself or various partners _(some of wish he never wanted to think of again)_, and he thought about other people having sex _(that he also never wanted to think of again)_. But as for actually, physically, experimenting by laying his hands or other bodily parts on another person? No, he hadn't made it that far _(but he did think about it, he was thinking about it now, he thought about it quite a lot actually. This must be normal, Al assured him it was normal, what would Al know? He was seven feet of non-anatomically correct steel, no don't think about that, it brings the guilt)_.

"We are going to have sex," Ling asked, "I mean, after all this time it should be obvious that I have been admiring your..."

"I'm thinking about it!" Ed snarled and folded his arms.

"What could I do to make you think about it while undressing?" Ling asked again. "Do you need more atmosphere? Candles? Incense? Food?"

"Food might be good," Ed said rubbing the side of his nose, "no, wait, I don't want any food."

Ling rubbed his chin. "I suppose I could sing to you. I was trained to sing after all, and write poetry and other various and boring things."

"No singing or I'm leaving right now," Ed said and shifted his seat. "They trained you to sing?" he questioned.

"Yes," Ling said. "As the emperor's son I was trained in many arts. I suppose if pressed I could pick up a brush and paint, or I could massacre ancient music on an instrument. I was best as sex, though," he smiled, "my teacher complimented me several times."

"You were trained in...sex?" Ed boggled. "Wait, I'm older than you are..., you had a _sex_ teacher?"

"Of course," Ling said, "I have to be able to please my consorts, don't I?"

The seemed to stump Ed, who sat there staring at him without saying a word. Ling butt scooted closer, until their knees were touching.

"I can't believe there is a class for...," Ed colored up and fisted his hands in his lap, leaning back a bit.

"I'm sure I could be a very good instructor," Ling wheedled. "If you'd just let me, I could show you many ancient secrets in the art of intimacy," he purred.

"Ok so wait a minute," Ed said, lifting a finger. "You've had previous training in sex, I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume it was sex with a girl."

"You westerners views on sex is very narrow," Ling said, holding his hands up beside his eyes as if to demonstrate blinders. "Physical pleasure is not limited to the realm of crass gender orientation, it is a experience of the mind, soul and body. To find your center you must keep your eyes and mind clear and open."

"You're saying...you've done it with guys, too?" Ed ventured. "What about animals? Did you do it with animals?"

"Now you're just mocking me," Ling said, folding his arms.

"I think that's a legitimate question," Ed said with a half flail, "I mean you can never be to careful in your choice of partners. So if I'm going to do anything, not to say I am going to do anything, but if I were going to do anything then I think I want to know what was there before me."

Ling put his hands flat on the bedding, pushed himself up to his knees and then put his hands on Ed's shoulder. Ed blinked up at him, half shocked at the sudden touch.

"The problem with alchemists," Ling said, grinning down at him, "is that they don't know how to be spontaneous."

"Bullshit," Ed countered, still looking up at Ling and not trying to throw him off, "I think I am a _master_ of the craft! There is nothing more random then transumting with the materials at hand! I think my creativity is off the charts, and further more what would you know about it anyways? The only talent you have displayed is the ability to be an utter mooch off anyone and anything around you. I don't fuckin' see where that is any type of emperor qquality and if you ask me..."

But Ling didn't ask him anything, instead he leaned down and silenced Ed by covering the shorter boy's mouth with his own.

It was to Ling's very much good fortune that Ed was in mid-sentence. If Ed thought that a particular idea he had must be shared he could put all other outside activity _(such as being interrupted to fight, run or kiss)_ on automatic and keep his own internal dialog going until he could voice his thoughts again. So the kiss, which could have been painfully eventful, was actually a bit like the calm before the storm and when the prince removed his lips, Ed took a breath.

"As I was saying, if you ask me, you're more like one of those xingian guys that grin and bow a lot before they run to get you a bowl of soup, thinking you'll give them a big tip."  
"Did you not just feel that?" Ling said, bewildered. "I'm pretty sure I stuck my tongue into your mouth, did that not stir something inside of you...at all?"

"Sure I felt something," Ed said and clapped his hands, "and now I'm going to kill you for it," the protective metal plate on the top of his automail arm seemed to liquefy, lengthen, sharpen, then harden again. "Or maybe I'll just maim you a little, after all, I don't think you'll be needing that tongue again."

Ling did an impressive back spring from his sitting position and Ed tried to leap up and give chase. But the entirety of the room floor had been turned into one, big, padded nest and so it was akin to running on marshmallows, or something equally soft and springy. Ed went down on his face, remembering at the last moment to throw his automail arm out to the side to avoid falling on it, and the prince bounced and hit the wall, landing on his back, arms spread. They both just lay there for a moment. Ed lifted his head to get his mouth clear of all the down stuffing.

"What the fuck makes you think I want anything like your tongue, fuck only know where that's been, in my mouth?! That has got to be the grossest thing I've ever had forced on me and that's some saying! Keep your weird ass xingian sexual deviances to yourself!"

"That is a very common form of kissing," the prince replied haughtily, "only someone as uninformed as yourself would say such a moronic thing."

"Oh you fucker..." Ed got on his hands and knees and scrabbled after the xinginan, but Ling also got on his hands and knees and raced away from the knife-armed ingrate. Imagine being offended because a _prince_ had deemed you worthy enough to slip tongue to!

The made the circuit of the room that was a bed twice before Ed managed to corner Ling between a steamer trunk _(how convenient for stashing the body!)_ and the wall. They stared at each other, panting a bit and Ed sat back on his heels, eying his soon to be victim.

"You're so forceful," Ling said, "I suppose I can enjoy this sort of foreplay. It is said that a near death experience can heighten certain sensations. You've been reading up, haven't you? I'm very flattered you'd go to such lengths for your first time to be perfect. Truly, I'm honored. Because I'm so touched I've decided...you can have me."

"What? What the fuck are you babbling about?" Ed sputtered. "As if I'd want anything like you... so what does that mean? I get to be on top or something? NO! That's not why I'm here!"

Ling looked a bit put-out. He sniffed at his arm pits, cupped his hands and breathed into them to check his breath, looked down at his carefully chosen attire _(which was pretty much what he wore everyday)_, and scowled.

"Alright," Ling said with much ruffled dignity from his slouched position with his back wedge into a corner, "exactly why are you here, then?"

"To fuckin' talk to you, NO, I don't know about what. Maybe I do," Ed rubbed his face, "fuck you anyways. All you ever have on your mind is how you can get something over on me, figure out how to get me to give you what you want...fuck..."

"Well then," Ling said, his scowl sliding into a half grin, "I suggest you come to grips with some of your frustrations at my expense. From your mouth comes the very solution to all your tensions. Sex is a great release, I'm sure we can work out some arrangements to cater to the 'fuck you' edict you just uttered."

Anger just washed over him like a sheen of sweat and he surged forward almost before he realized what he was doing. He caught the xingian by the wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. The blade, still extruding from the top of his automail arm made this difficult, so he shoved a knee between Ling's legs so he could lean into him and work to bring his palms together quickly and grab Ling's wrists again.

Ling, surprisingly, didn't put up much of a fight.

Ling was looking up at him, half grin still in place, eyes slanted to almost shut. He closed his knees to either side of Ed's legs, the intruder between his own, and then he arched his hips forward and Ed half yelped and almost pulled back.

"Do you know what it is to give up everything for a cause? I know that you do. If you let yourself be used to further your own goals; does that justify the ends? I prefer not to think about implications in the means to an end. I prefer the easier, more pleasant route where moral standards are merely considered guidelines. We all have very selfish goals, and we are not above using what is around us. We could both use this to our advantage," the prince purred. "Because I know you, every gesture you make is laden with significance. Every action you take you hold the consequences close. I'm not telling you something you don't already know; I'm just telling you it won't be any disadvantage to me to give in to what you feel you need to do."

"You are one fuckin' piece of work, you know that?" Ed growled above him, leaning into the prince's pinned wrists, hoping his hands would go numb. He didn't know what the fuck he was asking for. Ed had all these _thoughts_, and they didn't go away. They spiraled over and over in his stomach and sometimes lower. They fueled his anger and sometimes he _needed_ to lash out, show the world his teeth. He needed someone to give way before him, defer to him, _let him_ do what he needed to do.

But it didn't have to be this fucker! It didn't!

But who else was there? Who else understood? Al? No. The Colonel, maybe, but Ed would die before giving him the satisfaction.

"You know what? You're _wrong_. You want to leave yourself open to being used? Fine, I'll use you, but if you think there will be a debt to this? You're wrong. Just fucking wrong," Ed suddenly pressed his leg forward, his thigh meeting the prince's crotch and Ling hissed in a breath. "So, tell me how we do this already, because we both know I'm not that well acquainted with men."

"Fortunately I am prepared for that occasion," the prince said, his grin back in place. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "While the restraint is a nice touch I can't really get to any of the items stashed about the room. The prince looked up at Ed, and raised his eyebrows. Ed pursed his lips, Ling was funny sight there, slouched in the corner, hands pinned above his head, legs spread and Ed's own thigh between them.

"Maybe I don't want to let you get your items," Ed said, "maybe I want to do it just like this."

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" the prince said, "Because you have good instincts. I've never really had a chance to revel in my submissive side. I'm getting tingly."

"You are one smug bastard, you know that?" Ed paused, seemed to lick his lips, then he moves his thigh forward again, arched his eyebrows at Ling noise and eased off. "You like rubbing you there."

"Yes, that would be the obvious observation. You aren't one of those types who get less and less glib the more uncomfortable they get and just become blatant observers like they have no true part of the activity...do you?"

"NO, I don't... I just...shut up! Fuck! OK, so you're Mr. Know-It-All, now what?" Ed tried to press harder on Ling's wrists and Ling made another noise, not as good as the one's he made when Ed was bumping his thigh into the prince's crotch. Ed thought he should ease up a little, but then that was just Ed being easy on the xingian fucker when he said he wasn't going to be. He's wrong, he's _wrong_! Ed could be a hardass, he was going to be a hardass.

"Let's get this shit on the road," Ed suddenly roared and Ling actually opened his eyes a bit. "No more of your smarmy double talk. NOW, you got to be naked or something?" Ed released Ling's wrists _(and told himself that he was not about to yank Ling's clothes off in order to be able to release his wrists. He wasn't, he didn't have to justify it to himself. How could he do clothes rending AND hold Ling's wrists, way to tight. No, it wasn't to tight, FUCK!)_ and grabbed at the waist of Ling's pants. The prince tried to help him, but Ed slapped his hands aside and merely tore the knot of the sash serving as a belt to the prince's loose fitting pants.

He stopped there, and they both looked at each other. Ling seemed to be doing some feet contortions and then one by one his slippers hit the floor. He did nothing else but look at Ed expectantly.

Ok, so now Ed just had to pull the pants off and see Ling...naked. That's all he had to do.

The moments ticked by. Ling shifted a bit, scratched at his chin, Ed folded his arms over his chest. Finally the prince spoke.

"So, I thought we were getting this shit on the...," he started.

"YES," Ed said, "shut up, I'm working up to it."

"Up to what?" Ling asked.

"Nu...naked," Ed said and waved his hand. "I just got this mental image and it's really...I mean I'm sure it's not like that. Xingians aren't weird down there, are they?"

"Define weird," Ling said. "You have to work up to naked? I'm assuming you and I are very similar in that area, the difference being you are light and I am dark, and to think of it, I'm actually anticipating seeing that area as well," the prince grinned a merry grin that almost made Ed cover his own crotch with both hands.

"I can help," Ling said, pushing up to sit on his ass properly and reaching for Ed's belt. At first, Ed tensed and his fingers twitched, but in the end, the spot just over Ling's left shoulder was very interesting and he studied it while the prince undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants.

"See? We are practicing your equivalent exchange," Ling said reassuringly. "I don't think you should be so tense, I know a little trick to loosen you up, will you allow me to demonstrate?"

"It depends," Ed said, slowly returning his gaze the other boy's face, "what does it involve?"

"Mostly my mouth," the grinning prince said, "all you have to do is sit back for a bit and enjoy it." Ling gripped the waist of Ed's leather pants and gave a tug up instead of down. "Get on your knees so I can push these down for you."

Ed studied him silently and solemnly for a long moment; then he raised himself to his knees. He had little expression and Ling began to wiggle and shift the pants back and forth, managing to work them over his hips, down his thighs and leaving them just at his knees. He expected Ed to look away then, but when he glanced up Ed was looking at him, expression still unreadable.

"You can sit down now, put your legs out," Ling instructed and Ed sat back on his ass, straightening his legs and let Ling ease the pants down to his boots. It just took a moment for Ling to get the clunky footwear off, followed by the leather pants and the boxers that were worn surely to keep Ed from chaffing.

It was very unlike the alchemist Ling knew to be so quiet and cooperative.

It was also unlike the alchemist Ling knew to be naked from the waist down. It was an opportunity Ling decided he shouldn't try to over analyze. Perhaps action was the best course to follow now. Ed was, after all, action personified. Nothing shaped him more than the way he inflicted himself on the world. His very passing left an impression that was almost tangible in his wake.

The energy that flowed around him, that permeated his very skin, was a magnet greater than any other force on earth, and Ling often found himself at odds with what he needed to do and what he wanted to do with the other boy; this pale foreigner that could very well be the key to everything he hoped to gain.

Ling got on his hands and knees and moved over Ed's lap. He leaned in slowly, licked at the expanse of flat, hard stomach muscle before him and Ed shifted, just a fraction, but Ling could feel it. He could feel the aforementioned energy, heightened, ready to spike.

"I don't know how this goes," Ed said, low and steady. "I'm not one of those ones that wanted you, or pretended that they did because they had to, because you're a prince. I don't really know what I want, or why I'm doing this. I don't even know why you want to."

"It's long and complicated to explain," Ling answered and licked again. "And if we don't know the reason, then maybe it shouldn't matter. There should be something that can be without justification. There doesn't have to be a meaning," although Ling himself knew Ed would never believe that, "and I give you permission to be selfish."

"I don't need your fucking permission for anything," Ed started, but then he sucked in a very startled breath. He pressed down with his hands into the bedding around them and used the leverage to arch up his hips. It was quite beyond his experience why anyone would ever want to put his cock in their mouth; but if what the xingian son of a bitch said was true, if there could be things without meanings, maybe this was one of them.

The feel of wet and warmth, suction and the hint of hardness _(teeth?)_ there, right there on his _dick_. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't naive. He read, he had even observed before. But it was the piratical application. Another human being's _(Ling's!)_ head between his legs, mouth moving in a languid fashion, up and down, up and down, like Ed's anatomy was one of those froze ice creams on a stick; and the fact he'd _wanted_ it. He'd never had so how did he know he wanted it? He wanted it so badly, bad enough to make him lift himself to the sensation, almost beg the fucker with his body. It wasn't suppose to be like that, was it?

As if this sensory overload weren't enough, the hand Ling had placed on his thigh began to move. Fingertips stroking down his inner thigh, then, holy fuck on his balls. Under them, lifting them, pressing them. He ground his heels into the bedding, and he made the most bizarre sounds. Gruff and then whiny, it was like this sex thing totally destroyed all his higher functions. Was that right? Was that real? Was that dangerous?

Ling's tongue did something, right on the tip of his cock. He had no idea what but his spine curled and uncurled and he almost felt like he had whiplash. If the xingian bastard gave him whiplash during sex he was going down, he was going so far down he would never be up again and FUCK, if only he'd do it again Ed might say something half way friendly to the fucker. It wasn't suppose to be this good. Things this good came with consequences didn't they? It was only suppose to be good with girls, this was just a fucking experiment thing. It wasn't suppose to be good. He wasn't suppose to like it; then again, he was so fucked up already, maybe his likes and dislikes had gotten fucked up, too.

Ling pulled off of his cock then, and it was so shocking and so abrupt Ed mentally flailed at the sudden loss of data. He flailed physically, too, not realizing he'd grabbed the xingian by the shoulder of his jacket. But the warm wetness that had so recently been the center of Ed's universe returned. On his stomach again, there was the sliding of fabric up his chest as his tank top was lifted and FUCK it was there, on his nipple and his cock jerked, he felt it, jerked as if the touch on his nipple was there, too.

And...and he just couldn't...

"STOP," Ed snarled, then both hands were on the prince, pushing him back, pushing him away. Ed almost wanted to lay over on his side and curl up. He almost reached between his legs and grabbed himself, even though Ling could see! What was this? What was all this feeling that was so outside of what he expected, what he thought he knew. What was this other side of the fucking damned world he'd been transported to where things like this happened. He couldn't want this, he couldn't have this, it _was_ dangerous! It was dangerous, because if he could have it, he would want it obsessively. And there was only one obsession he could own, and that was his younger brother.

"You can't stop me," Ling half panted, reached up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. "You have no right to stop me now."

"You don't own me," Ed hissed, "no one fucking owns me. You can't do this to me! I can't have this you fucker! Don't you understand?"

"I understand that you are deluding yourself! If you don't give in to something you will self-destruct," Ling returned in a voice Ed had never heard from him before. "You can't make me drunk on this aura and then take it away. Damn you! I will not be teased like this."

"Fuck you, fuck you," Ed said hoarsely and when Ling laid hands on him again he fought it. The fell over then, onto their sides and that fucking bastard, that unimaginable son of a bitch deliberately arched into him, trapping his throbbing cock between their stomachs.

"You can't come this far and turn back. You're not a coward," Ling said heatedly and then he thrust and Ed clawed at him, trying to pull him near and push him away in the same instant.

"You love your control," Ling breathed in his ear when Ed pulled him near before shoving him away again, on the next pull, Ling added: "I'll give it to you."

Ed nodded then, speech seemed like to much trouble, and the prince pulled away from him and Ed lifted his head and watched Ling pat around at the edge of the bedding. He came back presently with a small ornate bottle. It wasn't hard to guess it's purpose and Ed even watched as Ling made himself naked from the waist down. It was just anatomy after all, just male genitalia. Nothing sacred, nothing special, just human flesh and blood. A list of ingredients he was tired of reciting. He let Ling turn him onto his back without a fight.

The hand over hand pull up his cock was perhaps the pinnacle of Ed's existence. Ling used the bottle, then he rubbed his palms together. He gripped Ed's cock by the base with one hand and slide it up, behind it came his other hand. Up and off the end, to retreat to the bottom to repeat the motion. Ling stopped that, too. What the fuck was Ling's problem with starting and stopping? Ok, so Ed had yelled about stopping a bit earlier, but that was settled, there should be no more stopping. Why was there stopping. Ah, fuck if only there wasn't stopping. His balls felt like the were going to explode and when Ling grabbed Ed's thighs and slammed his legs together, Ed was sure it was the end of the world.

He blinked up as Ling straddled him. What the hell was going on _now_? Ling was a good contortionist however, he just seemed to turn his whole upper body and now Ed's cock was back in his hand, _(where it belonged, or in his mouth, either was fine)_ and Ling gripped it a bit hard.

Then he sat in Ed's lap.

"THE FUCK, THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ed screeched, reaching up to grab Ling's hips in case he took Ed seriously and tried to get off.

"Surely you know, you are very familiar with the vocabulary," Ling said, sounding a bit strange and strained. "The old adage about big things in small packages is all to real to me at the moment."

"I'm going to die, you son of a bitch, this was all a set up, what are you doing? FuckFUCK, what are you doing? I'm going to die," Ed moaned piteously, digging into Ling's hips with both hands.

"Metal fingers!" Ling shrilled, "You're doing to break something, ow ow ow," he swatted at Ed's automail wrist.

"I'll small your package, FUCK," Ed gritted his teeth, curled his toes and forced himself upwards. Ling correspondingly forced himself down. If there was life after this, it would never be the same.

It was a fight neither could win. Even as Ling forced rhytmn on Ed, nothing could be heard over the slap of flesh and the explosions of breath. Ed pulled at him, snarled at him, cursed him and bruised him and the prince drank his life as it radiated from his very pores.

Ling almost cried his denial when it was abruptly over and the whirlpool of chi ebbed to almost nothing and settled back with the teenager who now lay sweating and panting beneath him. Ling raised his hand, ran his palm over Ed's forehead, back into his hair and Ed glared at him, tired but baleful.

"Don't fucking pet me," Ed said, sounding gravely.

"Everything with you is an attack," Ling murmured, but he grinned, reached between his own legs and gripped his own cock and began to pump.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA, what the fuck are you doing?! Don't do that while you're sitting on my fucking stomach, that's disgusting," Ed shoved at Ling's thighs with little effect.

"You are a very rude lover, to leave me hanging like this. At the very least you could be doing this for me," Ling informed him, then bit at his bottom lip and hung his head back.

"I don't want to watch this," Ed insisted, "get off if you're going to do that," he started squirming then, but that made his cock_(which was still kind of in Ling, and boy, that was weird to think about now that he could thing)_ move, and predictably, to much of a good thing wasn't necessarily good. He hissed at his sensitivity, then whined at his captivity.

"Won't take long," Ling informed him with a husky laugh, and Ed opened his mouth to retaliate when the door of the hotel room opened.

There was a man and a woman, there were suitcases and a hotel porter. For a moment, everyone just looked at each other. Then Ed and the woman shrieked simultaneously and Ling and the man both tried to shield their partners from the spectacle before them.

"I'll get security!" the porter informed everyone cheerfully and scrambled away.

"You... you didn't rent this room," Ed said as Ling exited his lap and dove for his pants. "YOU DIDN'T RENT THIS ROOM," Ed howled as he got slapped in the face with his own pants.

"I suggest we discuss this outside and down the road a few miles," Ling said, still grinning and hoping around and falling over as he yanked his pants up.

Discretion being the better part of valor when you're caught having illicit sex in an unpaid hotel room, both of them managed to get half way dressed and out the window before the actual security showed up. A lot of running afterwards helped, as did the handy alley, the fact they could both jump five times their own height and the sturdy wooden fence. Ed felt safer sitting behind the dumpster, so they did so while they caught their breath.

"What sort of fucked up malfunction do you have? You're a damn PRINCE, you should have some damn MONEY, what the hell? What the hell? I can never show my face at that fucking hotel again, and OH YEAH, my brother is there on another floor," Ed groused. "So, you know, I show up and get arrested and they tell Al I'm in a STOLEN ROOM HAVING SEX WITH A GUY WITH SLANTY EYES, and you know what? AL WILL KNOW WHO THAT IS," Ed slammed his head back into the building, then winced.

"It was good sex," Ling said, nodding a bit, "it's really to bad because I felt we could have gone again. You have power reserves the likes of which I've never sensed."

"Are you even listening to me?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ling turned his head and smiled at him. "I am, it's my duty to listen to you," he said simply. "But what you are saying isn't just a trivial matter. It will have blown over in the morning. Besides the balconies on that hotel are easy to climb, no one will notice us."

Ed snorted and shook his head. He pulled his knees up and put his arms over them. He sat like that for a few minutes, quietly.

"You broken into a hotel room, had your servants fix it up and you did all of this because... you wanted to have sex with me," he said, flatly, like a statement.

"It's charming, I know, does it make you feel warm inside?" Ling asked, bumping shoulders with him.

"If homicidal and bitter can be related to warm? I guess so," Ed said tiredly. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"There is a much nicer hotel not to far from here," Ling said, "and it's late enough that check-ins should be very few, but I know, you can transmute the door shut for us," and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ed gave another snort, then watched Ling get to his feet and offer a hand down. Ed stared at it a moment, then put his hand into is and let Ling pull him to his feet.

"Don't think this changes anything," Ed said, following the taller boy out of the alley. "It really doesn't change anything."

"I know," the prince said airily, "we are still only a means to each others end."

"Just so we're straight on that," Ed said. "I'm hungry, but we can't get room service in a stolen room..."

"You think not?" Ling said, grin dazzling, "It seems I have many things to educate you in."

"I don't need lessons in larceny," Ed returned, but followed the errant prince anyways.


End file.
